Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing suggested destinations for tired drivers and, more particularly, for determining whether a driver is likely to be tired in the future and directing the driver to a destination before the driver reaches a tired threshold.
Description of the Related Art
Drivers often become tired while driving, especially during long trips. This may happen for numerous reasons such as mental stress caused by traffic, driving at night, driving in gloomy weather, boredom, lack of sleep or the like. It is well known that driving while tired affects response times, resulting in potentially unsafe driving conditions. Thus, it is desirable for tired drivers to take a break from driving and rest when they are tired.
However, drivers may not be aware of how tired they have become and/or may not be aware that their driving is affected by their lack of rest. Drivers may also trick themselves into thinking that they are less tired than they really are so that they can drive for longer periods of time without resting.
Drivers of autonomous vehicles can relinquish control of the vehicle to a control system for autonomously driving the vehicle. Where allowed by law, a driver can thus relinquish control of the vehicle when he is tired and he believes that his tiredness is affecting his driving ability. However, even if a driver is driving an autonomous vehicle and such relinquishment of control is legal, a driver may still retain control of the vehicle for far longer than is safe.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for determining whether a driver is likely to be too tired to safely drive and to automatically provide navigation instructions to a desired destination before the driver becomes too tired.